


I Found A Liquor Store...

by Nights_Demon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bobby Singer is referenced but not named, Castiel Has a Cat, Chuck Shurley is Castiel's Parent, Chuck Shurley is mentioned but not named, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff, Gabriel Lives, Gabriel's appearance is very breif, How Do I Tag, Human Castiel, Human Gabriel, Implied/Referenced Sex, Internalized Homophobia, Jo (Supernatural) is mentioned, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Prompt Fic, Writer Chuck Shurley, liquor store, pre-destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nights_Demon/pseuds/Nights_Demon
Summary: Dean works in a liquor store and develops a friendship with a regular customer





	

Dean looked up from stocking the shelves when he heard the door to the small liquor he worked in open, smiling when he recognised the familiar blue-eyed man closing the door gently.

Cas - he'd learnt the man's name when he came in with his father a couple of weeks ago - made a beeline to the whiskey section like he always did.

Sighing lightly and unconsciously running his fingers through his short dirty blonde hair, Dean left his useless task as Cas made his way up to the counter - he'd put another three bottles of wine on the shelf in the ten minutes Cas was in the store, too busy watching his customer make his selections and ready to come over to his aid if it was needed (that was his story and he was sticking with it, dammit).

"Hiya Cas," Dean smiled at the regular customer as he began to ring up his purchases.

"Hello Dean," he replied, returning the smile.

"How's your dad doing?" Dean asked, hoping to start some small talk to learn a little more about Cas and his life.

Cas sighed and ran his fingers through his raven black hair before answering.

"He's had some 'inspiration'" - God, those finger quotation marks were adorable - "for his current novel and he's locked himself away in his study. I've seen him for about five minutes in the past week, and the only reason I even knew he'd come out was because he cursed at my cat after tripping over him in the hallway."

Dean laughed, causing Cas to smile again.

"Well, I hope the cat wasn't too traumatised," he smiled, giving the two bags to Cas after he'd given Dean some cash for the whiskey and a generous tip.

"No, never. Ollie is the most laid-back cat I've ever met," Cas laughed, "See you later, Dean," he added as he opened the door.

"Bye, Cas," Dean responded with a small wave.

 

Dean soon found himself looking forward to whenever Cas came in. They got to know each other through small talk while Dean processed Cas' purchases, and over the next few months, Cas found himself starting to linger longer at the register to keep talking to the friendly employee, and one night curiosity got the best of him.

"Dean, no matter what night I've come in over the past month, you're always on. Do you work every night?" he asked.

"Haha, yeah actually. I share an apartment with my brother, his boyfriend and very thin walls," Dean chuckled.

"Fair enough," Cas laughed, "I remember when my brother lived at home. Lots of loud music."

 

"Hey, how'd you get them?" Dean asked, indicating at the scratches on Cas' forearms a couple of weeks later.

"I had to give my cat a bath a couple of days ago. He got into the garage and my car apparently has an oil leak. Ginger cats and black oil don't mix well."

"No, I don't imagine they would," Dean chuckled, "My uncle's a mechanic. Tell him I sent you, and he'll give you a fair price on any repairs," he explained, writing an address and phone number on the back of Cas' receipt.

"Thank you, Dean," Cas smiled, "I will call him in the morning."

 

"How's Sam doing?" Cas asked one night, around four months after they'd started talking to each other about their lives.

"Great actually, he proposed to Gabe this week. They're getting married around Christmas," Dean beamed.

"I'm pleased Dean. You seem very happy for them."

"I am. I've never seen Sam so happy. Or Gabe either for that matter."

 

Dean stood over the stove, cooking dinner for his small family on an extremely rare night off.

"Hey Sam, can I get some advice?" He called to his brother sitting on the couch, nose buried in his current book.

"Sure," Sam replied, walking into the kitchen.

"There's a customer who's come into the store at least once a week for the past six months and we know a lot about each other just through like five minute conversations as I ring up his stuff that night," Dean paused, "And I think I might have a crush on him," he mumbled, looking down at the spaghetti he was cooking.

"Right, so you want advice on how to ask him out?" Sam asked.

"No. It's just... What would Dad think?"

"Dean, look at me. The pasta can survive without you watching it for ten seconds," he added, noticing Dean's reluctance, "Who cares what Dad would think. He's been dead for over a decade, Dean. What do you think he'd think of me and Gabe? Gabe isn't exactly a woman either."

"Obviously," Dean rolled his eyes.

"Have you spoken about me and Gabe to him?"

Dean nodded.

"What did he think of the fact we're together?"

"He seemed cool with it. He was happy for you when I said you were getting married."

"He sounds like a good guy. How about you just ask him out for coffee or something first and go from there?"

"Yeah, I guess I can try at least," Dean nodded.

"Ooh! Spaghetti bolognese!" Gabe exclaimed, joining the brothers in the kitchen after his shower. There went the mood.

"Go make yourself useful and set the table, hobbit, we were talking here," Dean told him playfully.

"Sure thing, Deano," Gabe replied cheerfully, leaving the brothers in peace.

"I'll ask him next time I see him," Dean promised Sam quietly, beginning to serve up dinner.

 

"Hey Cas, it's been a while," Dean greeted his favourite customer with a smile a couple of weeks later.

"Hello Dean. Yes, I needed to go with my father on his last book tour. He's terrified of planes after some incident in Australia a few years ago, but I can't get the full story out of him," Cas smiled, "I wanted to tell you, but the last time I came in you weren't on. It was an intimidating blonde woman."

"Ah, Jo," Dean laughed, "Yeah, her mum ran a bar when we were kids. She's practically my little sister. She learnt the no nonsense attitude from her mum."

Cas smiled.

"Actually, I've been wanting to ask you something Cas," Dean started.

"What is it, Dean?"

"Did you want to meet up sometime and go for coffee or something? I've gotta find something to spend all the extra money you've been giving me in tips on..."

Cas smiled and chuckled slightly.

"I'd love to, Dean."


End file.
